Serving Chicago
by onel-ff
Summary: Lieutenant Emilia 'Mia' Frances-Gray was the second in command of Truck 81. Growing up with the firefighters of 51 and officers of the 21st district Mia knew how to hold her own battles but not this one. Mia's husband was suffering from PTSD and she was suffering too.
1. Chapter 1

Emilia Frances served her family and friends of the 21st District and Firehouse 51 as she stood behind the bucktown bar watching as the first responders of Chicago socialised and talked about the situations they had all encountered over the past 24 hours.

Lieutenant Emilia 'Mia' Frances-Gray was a decorated firefighter/EMT who grew up in Chicago with her best friends Andrew Darden and Kelly Severide. Mia's father - Lieutenant Robert Frances - was also a firefighter and had worked alongside Chief Boden, Chris Hermann and Benny Severide at Firehouse 51 but unfortunately lost his life in the line of duty when Mia was 17, after this she had found it hard to come to terms with the loss and spent many shifts at Firehouse 51.

Emilia was not single, she had been married for 5 years to a US soldier, Sergeant Steven Gray whom she had met through a mutual friend Jay Halstead, the two soldiers had been stationed together overseas with Benny 'Mouse' Gerwitz who now worked with CPD Intelligence. She started working at the small bar when it had opened a few years after she began her new position as second command of Truck 81 as Lieutenant/EMT Field Officer nearly 7 years ago at Firehouse 51. Her transition to the Firehouse had been fairly easy and had instantly become friends with the EMT's and firefighters of 51.

Emilia enjoyed her job and was happily married well that was until 6 months ago when Steve had returned from his deployment with a changed character. This scared her, some nights she had been too scared to go home and spent time with Gabby. Steve wasn't a drunk, oh no he was a gentleman who loved his wife dearly but this was a different world compared to the man she slept beside in the evening. Mia understood the effects of war, her brother Sam was currently serving in the US Navy and had been stationed in Pearl Harbour for the past 4 years. Mia was petrified as Steve tossed and thrashed in his sleep and woke up completely unaware of any altercation the previous night, Emilia couldn't bare for him to find out is was actually him hurting her and decide to disguise the bruises as an injury caused during a call. Two nights ago had been one of the worst nights where Steve had his strong arms pinning Mia's petite body down unaware of his surroundings leaving a horrible bruise on her right arm.

Mia's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a beer bottle being tapped on the bar.

"Hey Frances, what does a guy have to do to get a drink around here?" Antonio Dawson joked but immediately stopped as he watched one of his closest friends struggle to find her place between her thoughts. "Penny for thoughts?"

"I'm just-just thinking about the past few years" Mia sing-songed as she poured the beer on tap.

"Okay? You sure you're not the one who's had too many" Antonio joked accepting the beer from his closest friend. Emilia had been friends with the Dawsons since her early teens and could always rely on the siblings in her time of needs and had initially met Antonio after getting herself in trouble in the following days of her fathers death.

"Keys" She held her hand out and glared at Antonio until he handed the keys over.

"Yes mom" Antonio mocked saluted "Where's Steve?"

"He was -he was going out tonight. I'm not sure where though" Mia stumbled across her words which didn't go unnoticed by Antonio. He raised an eyebrow slightly but refused to take her elaborate.

* * *

Molly's had been really busy that evening and the night had started taking it's toll on Emilia. 'She wasn't as young as she thought' was the excuse her best friends used to torment her when she left a bar early, Emilia chuckled slightly at the casual memory that surfaced.

The young lieutenant jumped slightly when she felt a hand on her shoulder but quickly composed herself when she realised who the hand belonged to "Hey kid, take the rest of the night off you look exhausted" Mia quickly protested

"But-"

"Hey kid, you'll make yourself ill. Go home. I'll see you tomorrow" Hermann was like a father to Mia after her father had been killed in a fire when she was 17 years old.

"Thanks Hermann" Mia quickly kissed Herman's cheek before grabbing her bag and heading out the door without a word.

* * *

"Hey baby, I'm home" Emilia called as she entered the 3 bedroom apartment she shared with her husband. The apartment was fairly large and was 'ideal' for when the two decided to start a family of their own though Steven had insisted they buy a house in a nice neighborhood when the time was right. The two had decided to wait until they were in the right place to start a family, Steve was still coping with the effects of war and Mia was still coping with her fathers death to a degree.

"Mia? Is that you?" Steve made his way to the front of their apartment with a smile on his face. Mia hadn't seen him in 24 hours and all she wanted to do was be held by her husband.

"Yeah it's me" Mia said tiredly walking into the loving embrace Steve invited her into with his arms.

"You look beautiful" He cupped her face in his strong hands and brushed his thumb across her face.

Mia closed her eyes and forgot all about the times he lost control or became a different man as he slept beside her for this moment Emilia Frances-Gray was truly in love "I love you"

* * *

The firehouse had been summoned for a briefing and the firefighters had suddenly started to become skeptical about a certain lieutenants absence.

"Where's Frances?" Matt slightly whispered to his girlfriend realising the time.

"Dawson. Where's Frances?" The Chief asked looking around the briefing room unable to see his third Lieutenant.

"I haven't heard from her Chief" Dawson straightened up in her seat.

"Find out where she is" Chief barked clearly unimpressed that the second in command of Truck 81 had decided to turn up late for her shift.

The change in atmosphere could be felt and the chief's voice echoed. The firefighters quickly departed from the briefing room leaving Dawson, Casey and Severide gathered before the doors of the apparatus floor.

Dawson quickly pulled her phone out and quickly dialled her best friends phone. "Come on Mia, answer the phone" Gabby muttered letting the phone ring but hung up seeing the third lieutenant rush through the corridor "Where have you been?!"

"I know, I know" Emilia said practically out of breath adjusting the strap on her bag quickly.

"You're late" Casey stated firmly, of course he was worried about what had been making his best friend late but he still had a duty as first in command of Truck 81.

"This is the third time Lieutenant Frances has been late this week." Borelli whispered to Otis as they stood behind the kitchen counter.

"Sorry Lieutenant" Mia sighed apologetically as she continued to rush towards the locker room.

"Make sure it doesn't happen again" Matt called as he watched his best friends petite figure leave the room.

Mia sat in front of her locker as she changed into one of her long sleeve Squad shirt, it just covered the bruises left from last night. Emilia had spent the morning trying to explain to her husband that she had been the one to cause the bruises on her arm during a call.

She made her way towards the common room and began pouring herself a coffee. The hot water quickly filled the cup.

"Lieutenant Frances. My office now!" Chief ordered from the door making the contents of the mug pour over her arm, Emilia hissed sharply gaining the attention of the firefighters that stood in the common room. She quickly rolled her sleeve up forgetting the bruises that supported her arms where on display.

Mia followed the chief quickly "It's the third shift in two weeks you've been late to. Is there a problem i need to be aware of?" Chief's voice was stern but some what considerate.

"No chief, everything's fine. I can assure you it won't happen again"

"Make sure it doesn't" She quickly made her way to the door but was stopped when she heard the Chief speak again "Emilia, your arm" the chief said pointedly. Mia quickly covered the bruised arm with her sleeve and silently cursed herself for walking around with the sleeve rolled up.

"It's nothing"

* * *

A knock at the door revealed Lieutenant Casey "You wanted to see me Chief?" Casey moved further into the office sitting himself on one of the chairs opposite the desk.

"Casey, come in" the chief lowered himself to lean on the front of his desk, he took in a breath before he continued "Has Lieutenant Frances suffered an injury whilst on a call recently?"

Casey tried to comprehend what the Chief was asking and shook his head in a negative motion. The chief dismissed him quickly leaving him alone in his thoughts.

 **What was Emilia Frances-Gray hiding?**


	2. Chapter 2

FLASHBACK

A young Emilia Frances ran through Firehouse 51 trying to get away from the older boy. He had been chasing her around the firehouse for nearly an hour when the trucks and ambulance returned from a call at a warehouse fire.

Turning the corner Mia hadn't realised the older boy hiding ready to jump out when she hadn't expect it "I got you, Mia"

"Kelly stop!" Mia tried swatting the older boy's hand away from her before he could tickle her anymore "Uncle Ben" Emilia shouted gaining the attention of her 'uncle' as he jumped from the squad.

"Kelly, leave Emilia alone" Benny Severide said sternly. Benny Severide was Robert Frances' best friend and fellow smoke eater and had been a big part of Emilia's life as well as his son Kelly and wife Catherine who would offer to take care of Mia when her mother was doing a double shift at the precinct.

"But pop" Kelly whined slightly.

"No Kelly" The young girl started to giggle at the scolding the older boy had received. Hearing the younger child giggle Kelly had decided to pursue chasing her around the firehouse bumping into the firefighters as she scrambled her way through. Emilia came to an abrupt halt as she bumped into a solid figure. Her eyes widened excitedly as she looked up to the owner of the solid frame.

"Piccola" Lieutenant Robert Frances chuckled slightly picking up his daughter and walking through to the common room.

"Papi" 7 year old Mia squeaked wriggling in her father's hold. Emilia 'Mia' Frances had become a permanent fixture in the firehouse especially when her mother had been stuck undercover on a case.

"Uncle Herman" Emilia noticed her godfather walking into the common room and leapt from her father's arms. Chris Hermann had been like a second father to Emilia and she valued his presence in her life. He would take her to Black Hawks games and teach her how to play the sport. He'd go and watch her athletics days in school and would help her when she fundraised.

The alarm sounded prompting the firefighters into action. "Stay with Kelly piccola" The Lieutenant knelt to his daughters height placing a soft kiss on his daughter's head.

Watching as the firefighters stopped what they were doing abandoning their places in the common room and headed to their truck Emilia called after the men "Be safe"

The chorus of "always" was heard from each of the firefighters.

Mia watched in awe as the lights and sirens were sounded and the trucks rolled out of the firehouse. Of course Emilia had grown up with firefighters they were her heroes. Emilia Frances wanted to be a firefighter.


	3. Chapter 3

"Has anyone seen my cell?" A frantic Emilia looked around the common in search of her cell phone.

After eating the breakfast the candidate had made Emilia noticed her phone was nowhere to be seen.

"In your office?" Capp offered hopefully sensing the third Lieutenant's stress

"Nope" Making her way through the common room towards the apparatus floor Emilia quickly interrupted the conversation amongst the squad "Have you seen it?"

"Seen what?"

"Don't mess Severide! My phone" She snapped earning a glare from the Squad 3 Lieutenant. Knowing she had just snapped in front of her friend - not that he hadn't been used to it especially considering the two grew up together - she quickly apologized "I'm sorry Kel- it's just if Steve needs me"

Startled by his friends tone he sensed her alarm to find her phone, gently smiling in the hope of reassuring the younger Lieutenant he added "It's okay. We'll find it" nodding, Emilia ran her hand through her hair before returning to look for her phone in her office.

Severide watched as the young woman walked away. He had grown concerned over the past few days about her general attitude towards the other firefighters and had become even more worried seeing her snap in front of him. Emilia was one who could control her emotions and knew when the time was right to show those emotions, Kelly remembered countless times growing up where something he had said had hurt Mia he would never know this until he would find her in the locker room or the toilets crying or taking a moment for herself. He was quickly pulled out his thoughts as the alarm rang.

 _'Squad_ _3, Truck 81, Ambulance 61, - Multi Vehicle Accident - Corner of West_ _Hayford_ '

The whole common room began to move out and quickly left the place in an eerie silence.

Realizing the state she must've looked Emilia quickly tidied her blonde hair in the usual ponytail she sported for shift and composed herself before following the rest of the Truck firefighters out of the common room leaving the search for her cell for later. Emilia quickly placed herself in her usual spot between Hermann and Dawson.

"Let's roll" Matt Casey tapped the side of the Truck indicating for Otis to leave the firehouse.

* * *

The Squad, Truck and Ambo arrived on seen within minutes and quickly dispersed into their positions. The three Lieutenants quickly gathered the information regarding the accident and the injured whilst the paramedics organised possible transport to Chicago Med for the few that may be injured.

"Frances take the Chevrolet" Casey ordered after surveying the scene. There were three vehicles involved a Cheverolet, SUV and a pick up truck.

"Yes Lieutenant. Borelli with me" Emilia motioned for Borelli to follow "Kidd, I need a halligan"

"You got it Lieutenant" Stella shouted quickly grabbing the halligan and making her way over to the Lieutenant with Hermann on her tail.

Squad and the rest of Truck quickly parted to the two other vehicles whilst Kidd, Borelli, Hermann and Lieutenant Frances took the Chevrolet.

"My names Lieutenant Emilia Frances, I'm with the CFD. We're gonna get you out ma'am" Mia momentarily looked above the wreckage taking in the movements of the respective services before returning to face the trapped woman.

Emilia signalled for Borelli to calm the woman down "What's your name ma'am?" Borelli asked, he sat facing her to stop her from moving too much and risking further injury.

"My son, my baby boy" The woman cried not answering Borelli's question. The woman struggled against the dashboard that lay on her trapping her in her car.

"I see him ma'am" Emilia assured placing a gentle hand on her arm. Emilia looked over to Borelli once again in the hope that he could calm the woman down whilst she radioed squad for more muscle power. "Severide we need some more men down here"

"Is he-is he okay?" The woman's voice was almost a choke as she caught her breath

"They're getting him out as we speak ma'am" Borelli spoke softly reassuring the mother.

Within the minute a group followed their squad lieutenant over to the Chevrolet in attempt to pry the woman out. The middle aged woman began to struggle again which could possible cause further injury.

"Ma'am I need you to stay still" Severide warned, he had seen what this type of incident had done to a persons mobility.

"Kelly, you got this?"

"This is going to be really loud ma'am" Kelly warned slightly before powering the jaws.

"On three" Brett and the temporary replacement for Ambo 61 had appeared to help extract the woman from the wreckage "She's going into shock, we need to get her to med" quickly loading her in the ambulance and made their way to Med.

Emilia and members of Truck walked back over to the scene to clear up, the Truck Lieutenant stopped momentarily at the sound of a hiss.

"Wait? Did you hear that?" Casey questioned looking around at his colleagues when the explosion suddenly occurred. Quickly surveying the scene he took account of his firefighters Hermann, Dawson, Kidd, Otis, Mouch, Borelli. Mi- he couldn't see her "Mia!" He quickly made his way through the smoke seeing the figure as she coughed intensely he helped her from the area "Are you okay? Mia?"

"I'm fine. Is everyone good?" Her voice hoarse as she spoke.

"Yes Lieutenant" They all chuckled in unison. Typical Lieutenant Frances, more worried about her team than herself. "Clear it up" and yet again a typical Lieutenant characteristic.

* * *

"Hey Lieutenant?" Severide looked towards the direction Cruz had been looking as he paused the card game the table had been playing

Kelly instantly recognised the man that stood before him, he was tall, his features sharp, his hair peppery much like his own. Standing up he greeted the figure "Steve? Hey man, you looking for Mia"

"Yeah, is she around?" Scratching the back of her head nervously. He had always been nervous around his wife's friends ever since he lashed out during a PTSD blackout, he had even been arrested by his best friend when Emilia had shown up at his -Jay's- apartment asking him to get her husband professional help. The professional help worked for a while until a recent flashback had sent him into a spiral.

"She left her phone this morning" Steve said holding his wife's phone up showing Emilia's closest friend.

"She's been going crazy looking for that, thanks man" Severide said great fully, in all honesty a stressed Emilia Frances was not the best time to be around "Hey borelli? Find Lieutenant Frances for me"

"You got it Lieutenant" The candidate made his way to the common room where Lieutenant Frances was organising Brett's next temporary partner.

Steve and Kelly stood almost awkwardly as they waited for Mia to appear sensing the tension Cruz spoke up "Hey, you know your wife makes the best linguini" The whole table quickly stared at the firefighter before giving into a slight chuckle.

"What's up?" Walking out the Lieutenant hadn't realised she had company until Kelly moved out of the way her voice still slightly hoarse from the incident that morning but not noticeable "Babe?" Lifting his wife's phone up as a form of explanation she quickly grabbed her phone kissing her husband as she did so. The sound of faux gags only made her show more affection towards her husband.

 _'Squad_ _3, Truck 81, Ambulance 61, Engine 51 -_ _House_ _Fire 3076 Douglas_ _Drive'_

"I gotta go but do you want to stay for food?" Emilia could see the hesitancy in his eyes as he looked towards the squad table "I'm cooking my papi's linguini" She added hopefully.

"I'd love that. Be safe"

"Always" Quickly kissing her husband as she changed into her gear. Emilia watched as he walked into the common room passing her fellow Truck lieutenant who hadn't even acknowledged him.

"Haven't seen him in a while" Matt said almost as an accusation.

"Matt-"

"You know I don't like him" Out of everyone who knew about the incident regarding her husbands mental health the Truck lieutenant had yet to forgive him.

"He's different now" Emilia whispered. Yes he was different but she could never admit that.


	4. Chapter 4

_February 2010_

 _Emilia had been invited to a bar with the Dawson siblings to celebrate. Feburary 13th, Emilia Frances' 21st birthday however all her other friends had been on shift that night and little did they know we're going to host a surprise party for her._

 _"How about we head somewhere else?" Antonio suggested trying to pry the duo from the quirky bar Emilia and Gabby had fallen in love with. There wasn't a coherent response as the two answered with groans of dissatisfaction unhappy they were to be moved._

 _"Go on then" Emilia agreed reluctantly considering the night was still young and it wasn't going to be her 21st Birthday for ever._

 _The trio walked down the street of bars, Emilia trying to get the Dawson siblings to follow her into yet another pub she had seen. Eventually making their way to a bar on the corner of 102nd W Bucktown Emilia stopped in her tracks. This had been the bar firehouse 51 and the 21st district gathered after shift, remembering the many times she spent running around after a fundraiser with her best friend as a kid a small tear escaped her eye._

 _Shaking the thoughts away Emilia made her way towards the corner door of the old building and couldn't help but notice the darkness brushing the thought away as she remembered the dim lighting she continued through the door only to be greeted with cheers and applause._

 _"SURPRISE!" The people gathered shouted raising their glasses to the birthday words weren't flowing and Mia stood in shock and to be relieved when her best friend engulfed her into a hug._

 _"Happy Birthday Mia" Severide greeted placing a kiss on his friend's forehead_

 _"Oh my- This" Emilia pulled away from the embrace and quickly flew her hands around in exasperation before turning back to the Dawson siblings "who?"_

 _"It was all Kelly, we just had to get you here" Gabby chuckled_

 _"Thank you, thank you." Emilia quickly returned to her best friends embrace._

 _After making her greetings Emilia and Gabby made themselves confortable at one of the bar tables whilst Antonio had drawn the short straw to get the drinks._

 _"Can I get what's on tap for me, whiskey for the birthday girl and a cosmopolitan for my sister over there"_

 _Everyone was so busy socialising they hadn't realised the three men who had arrived. Feeling a hand on her shoulder Emilia was about to hit the owner of the hand but quickly stopped in shock when she saw her high school friend stood there._

 _"Jay? You're back? When-when did you get home?"_

 _"Yesterday. I'm here with -you remember mouse right?" With a nod from Emilia he called his fellow soldiers over "Mouse and Steve"_

 _"Mouse" Mia engulfed him a hug and held him dearly. Mouse had been a good friend to the newly graduated firefighter. After pulling from the embrace Jay introduced Emilia to the soldier she had yet to meet._

 _"Steve this is Emilia" And there he stood a man of 6ft with sharp features. His eyes were a piercing green, his smile made Emilia's heart skip a beat._

 _"Hi, pleasure to meet you" Extending his hand Emilia excepted it almost instantly_

 _"The pleasures all mine ma'am and happy birthday"_

 _And that's how it all started._


End file.
